Halo
by snowbechloe
Summary: Beca Mitchell has built tough walls throughout her life. But will a certain redhead manage to knock them down? If so, will Beca end up putting them back up again? Just a little thing I decided to write. I've never written a fanfiction before but I wanted to see how it goes.I love Beyonce and I love Bechloe so I decided to put them both together. Bechloe one-shot.


Beca Mitchell felt like she had everything. She had the perfect girl, which was all she needed. They were doing exceptionally well. Beca knew she had to have took a few risks but she wouldn't change what she did for the world. Because she wouldn't have what she has now, a stunning, beautiful, kind, amazing redhead.

Well… had.

It's amazing how things can change so quickly. How easily everything can happen, tumble down in front of you with a snap of your fingers. How everything can go from 0 to 100 in seconds. Everything you had that was great. Gone. Everything you ever wanted. Gone.

But most importantly, why did this have to happen to her? Out of all people, her. Beca Mitchell.

 **2 days ago…**

" _Hey baby," beca announced into the once quiet room, spotting her favourite redhead cooking what smelt like… pancakes. Delicious, pancakes. The brunette walked up behind chloe, wrapping her arms around the redheads waist protectively._

" _Hey beautiful," chloe said sweetly. Turning her head to the right slightly to meet beca halfway for a kiss. Beca smiled into the kiss as she thought that she could never get rid of the fluttering sensation in her stomach. She knew that the sensation wouldn't go away. In fact she could bet all of the money in the world that it would never go away._

" _They smell delicious," beca whispered in chloe's ear._

" _Thank-" chloe got cut off from beca again as she placed the pancakes on some plates, becas hands still placed around her waist._

" _In fact, so do you.." beca whispered seductively in chloe's ear. Gently placing a few light kisses on chloes jaw line leading to her neck here she bit down but quickly soothed it out with a lick of her tongue._

 _Chloe leant back into beca's embrace and moaned at the feeling of the brunettes lips on her neck._

" _Your so hot…" beca said with a moan._

 _Lets just say the pancakes got cold by the time they came to eat them._

 **1 day ago…**

 _Beca was sitting alone on the couch at around 11 am (seeing as chloe was at work teaching) at her and chloe's apartment watching Pitch Perfect, a movie she really loved but wouldn't dare tell anyone except chloe, when she got a phone call from her dad, who she had nearly forgiven for leaving her and her mom when she was younger._

 _She answered the call with a swipe on her phone. "Hi, dad," she answered with. What she heard next caused her to breakdown. She began to shake and tears began to fall down her face._

" _Your mom was in a car accident, we don't have much information on her though," her dad said, you could hear the sadness in his voice as he spoke. "We are at the hospital now, you know the one nearest our house," the brunettes dad explained."I'm on my way," beca said with sadness evident in her voice._

 _Once she arrived and had received the directions to her moms room, she made her way there and couldn't stand the state her mom was in. She broke down again, unable to hold her tears in 'since when did she become so weak' she thought to herself as the tears kept on flowing like a waterfall. She didn't want to see her mom like this. She couldn't see the one woman that had supported her like this after all they have been through._

 _She could hear the faint voice of her dad trying to talk to her but it wasn't clear enough. She was angry. Angry at herself for breaking down like this when her dad probably needed her. So she ran. Like she always does._

 _Unknown to her, her dad had called chloe to come down to the hospital straight after he called beca because he knew that- by the current state her moms in- that she needed someone._

 _Storming away as fast as her legs cold carr her, beca was sure she heard chloe's voice calling out for her._

" _Beca!"_

" _Beca!"_

" _Beca!"_

 _Chloe grabbed the brunettes arm to try and get her to stop for the brunette to answer with,_

" _Leave. Me. The. Hell. Alone!" she shouted with nothing but anger and a hint of sadness in her eyes._

" _Beca! Don't do this, don't shut me out!" chloe pleadingly said. What she got next was very unexpected._

" _I. Don't. Care. Especially about you right now." beca had no idea where these words were coming from, they were very, very far from the truth._

" _Well, that's it then if you don't care and your gonna shut me out and run off then i'm done. With this. Everything about this!" chloe knew that she was being harsh, but she needed beca to know that she wasn't just going to be walked all over like a doormat._

" _Fine! I couldn't care less anyway!" beca knew that these were lies coming out of her mouth, but she just couldn't stop them._

 _Chloe was devastated. Upset. Angry. She was feeling all of the emotions right now. She sent her prayers to becas mom, and was on her way._

 _A few hours later beca got a call from her father informing her on her mom. She had minimal damage and was going to be out in a few days and on the road to recovery. This lightened her up abit. But she wasn't happy. She had lost the best thing she had ever had. And she was going to get her back._

 _No matter what it took._

 **Present day…**

It was no secret that beca mitchell was down in the dumps. She just wanted her favourite redhead back again. She was determined to get her back but she just didn't know how.

In the end she decided that she would just go back to her music and-

Omg!

All of a sudden she ran up the stairs to receive her guitar.

She knew exactly. What . To . Do .

* * *

Trying to get hold of chloe the next day was not easy. She didn't know where she was. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't a tad worried. She thought she'd try aubrey's house and see if the redhead was there.

* * *

On the other side of the door was a very, very angry looking blonde. Well, she knew where chloe was now.

"Look aubrey just please tell chloe to meet me at 'our spot' tomorrow at 8pm. Please let her give me this one chance and if she still doesn't want to be with me then fine. No promises that i won't stop trying though." beca pleaded.

The blonde could hear the sadness and desperation evident in becas voice so she told beca ok and returned to chloe and did just what the brunette had asked her to.

* * *

 **The next day 7:50pm…**

Beca was beyond nervos all of the bad possible outcomes planting themselves in her mind.

She couldn't let them over take her though. She was strong and wasn't going to let chloe down.

If she turned up.

It was soon leading to 9pm and beca was beginning to think that chloe wouldn't show up. She'd stay here all night if she had to. Even though she was freezing.

'Their spot' was the park nearest their house. They both came here together on their first date and it was their regular spot to just get some air.

However, tonight it didn't look like what it usually looked like. No.

Their were candles scattered everywhere lighting up the now pitch black evening night. Beca knew chloe loved candles.

She had roses in her hand. White ones to be exact because they were chloe's favorite. She also had her guitar strapped around her neck.

It was the best.

Chloe was the best.

Chloe deserved the best.

However, beca was slowly losing hope.

Until, she saw a figure coming towards her and she knew it was chloe. As she approached, beca handed her the flowers and began the opening of a song chloe didn't know so she immediately knew that beca has wrote it. She just stood and listened.

 _Remember those walls I built_

 _Well, baby, they're tumbling down_

 _And they didn't even put up a fight_

 _They didn't even make a sound_

Chloe took in the lyrics carefully. A small smile was threatening to leave her face.

 _I found a way to let you in_

 _But I never really had a doubt_

 _Standing in the light of your halo_

 _I got my angel now_

 _It's like I've been awakened_

 _Every rule I had you breakin'_

 _It's the risk that I'm takin'_

 _I ain't never gonna shut you out!_

Chloe could only find truth in what beca was singing and that small smile was so close to showing on her face.

 _Everywhere I'm looking now_

 _I'm surrounded by your embrace_

 _Baby, I can see your halo_

 _You know you're my saving grace_

 _You're everything I need and more_

 _It's written all over your face_

 _Baby, I can feel your halo_

 _Pray it won't fade away_

Chloe couldn't help but let her heart melt at the words that were coming out of becas mouth.

 _I can feel your halo (halo) halo_

 _I can see your halo (halo) halo_

 _I can feel your halo (halo) halo_

 _I can see your halo (halo) halo_

 _Hit me like a ray of sun_

 _Burning through my darkest night_

 _You're the only one that I want_

 _Think I'm addicted to your light_

 _I swore I'd never fall again_

 _But this don't even feel like falling_

 _Gravity can't forget_

 _To pull me back to the ground again_

 _Feels like I've been awakened_

 _Every rule I had you break it_

 _The risk that I'm taking_

 _I'm never gonna shut you out_

 _Everywhere I'm looking now_

 _I'm surrounded by your embrace_

 _Baby, I can see your halo_

 _You know you're my saving grace_

 _You're everything I need and more_

 _It's written all over your face_

 _Baby, I can feel your halo_

 _Pray it won't fade away_

 _I can feel your halo (halo) halo_

 _I can see your halo (halo) halo_

 _I can feel your halo (halo) halo_

 _I can see your halo (halo) halo_

 _I can feel your halo (halo) halo_

 _I can see your halo (halo) halo_

 _I can feel your halo (halo) halo_

 _I can see your halo (halo) halo_

 _Halo, halo_

 _Everywhere I'm looking now_

 _I'm surrounded by your embrace_

 _Baby, I can see your halo_

 _You know you're my saving grace_

 _You're everything I need and more_

 _It's written all over your face_

 _Baby, I can feel your halo_

 _Pray it won't fade away_

 _I can feel your halo (halo) halo_

 _I can see your halo (halo) halo_

 _I can feel your halo (halo) halo_

 _I can see your halo (halo) halo_

 _I can feel your halo (halo) halo_

 _I can see your halo (halo) halo_

 _I can feel your halo (halo) halo_

 _I can see your halo (halo) halo_

By the time the song had finished chloe had the biggest grin spreading across her face and the couple were inches away from each other. They both leaned in for a passionate kiss thinking that they were the only two people in the world.

And there was only one thing on becas mind.

Beca Mitchell wasn't going to let Chloe Beale fade away.

* * *

 **What D'you think? I own nothing btw. I hope you liked it and if you didn't already know who Beyonce was, then who the hell are you? Jk Jk. Please go check her out she's amazing(as well as Brittany Snow). Bye felicia!**


End file.
